


but it feels right

by WattStalf



Series: MoreLoliSho March [11]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/F, Guilt, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Olga knows that she shouldn't risk this.
Relationships: Olga Pataki/Lila Sawyer
Series: MoreLoliSho March [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188764
Kudos: 4





	but it feels right

Olga has always been perfect, or at least she has always striven to be. She never wants to let anyone down, and does her best at everything that she can, doing everything in her power to not make a single mistake. So why has she let herself sink this low? Why can she not bring herself to stop, and why has she let things go so far that they are now well past the point of no return?

All she wanted to do was becoming closer to her little sister by coming to teach at her school, but she never expected to create such a strange bond with another one of her students. Lila is much too young for her, and she does not know why she has never been able to keep her eyes off of her. And no matter how hard she has tried to avoid something happening between the two of them, it seems as if it were set in stone from the start, and that there is nothing Olga can do to avoid falling deeper into this.

As an adult, she knows that something like this is unforgivable, and as a teacher, that only makes it worse. And when Lila starts to show interest in her, she knows that she should be the one to resist, that this is not a sign for her to go for it. If anything were to happen between them, it would be entirely her fault, not Lila’s for coming onto her. She would never be able to blame Lila for taking an interest in her, or pursuing a relationship with her, knowing their relationship as student and teacher.

And she doesn’t. Olga only blames herself for this, and she knows that it is her own fault for being weak, for breaking just when she should have stood strong. She is not sure if this is a consequence of always trying to perfect, if this is the one flaw, the one chip in her armor, or if this is because she needs someone like Lila, someone so separate from everything that goes on in her family, and someone that she can start to be herself around. Someone that she can be this flawed around.

Lila is still so naive that she does not understand what they are doing is wrong, and she is so naive that there is a lot Olga can teach her. When the two of them take time alone, Olga finds it far too easy to forget why she is not supposed to do this, and finds it easy to get caught up in teaching Lila lessons about pleasure, things that she assures her only another woman would be able to teach her.

There’s no point in wasting her time on the boys her age, when she knows well enough by now that it’s grown women, experienced women like Olga, who know just what to do. That feels like such a joke at times, with Olga never feeling quite grown or experienced, but Lila looks at her as if she holds all the answers to the universe in her hands. After everything that they have done together, it certainly must seem that way to her.

Olga is never going to be able to forgive herself for sinking so low, and yet, whenever she is with Lila, she is the happiest that she has ever been. Holding her in her lap like this, with Lila moaning and whimpering under her touch, she feels like everything is just right, even though she knows that she is doing wrong. As long as she can make Lila feel good, she can pretend.

“There, is that good?” she asks, as she rubs a hand between Lila’s legs, just teasing her to get started. Lila squirms and nods, whimpering for her.

“It’s good, it’s really good, Olga,” is all she can bring herself to say, and it will not be long before she forgets how to speak entirely, if past experiences are anything to go off of. Hearing her affirm that she enjoys it makes Olga feel even more right, at least in the moment, and she starts working a finger inside of her, making her squirm even more in anticipation.

“You’re always so good for me,” she praises her, earning a squeak from Lila in response. It’s true that she is a good girl, much too good to get swept away in something like this, but then again, it’s not her fault that Olga has no self-control. Right now, though, she is not going to let herself think about that, and is instead just going to enjoy how much fun they can have together. When she forgets everything else, she is truly happy, happier than she has ever been.

That’s why she can never let Lila go.

Her gentle movements become just a little more rough, but only because she knows that Lila can handle it, and because she knows that Lila needs it. The more intense she gets, the more her young lover gasps out and whimpers for her, writhing as she gets closer and closer to the edge. These lessons in pleasure show her feelings that she never even knew were possible, and she always wants to come back for more. She always wants to be able to feel this good again.

Olga makes sure that she always delivers, always makes sure that she has Lila writhing in her arms, coming hard and crying out, so desperate and so pathetic, and so entirely vulnerable. No matter what, she always makes sure that she satisfies her lover, never asking anything in return, though Lila still insists on returning the favor when she can. That is another lesson that Olga gets to teach her, and she benefits from just how quick of a study Lila has turned out to be in those regards.

Even knowing how low she has fallen, and even knowing her guilt in the matter, whenever they are together, Olga is so happy that she can’t bring herself to feel bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
